Recently, a large amount of information is shared through a rapid progress of the Internet. Accordingly, an incident happening on the opposite side of the globe may be viewed in real time due to an extraordinary expandability of the Internet. Various content providers provide informations and contents on the Internet to generate a new profit with a popularization of the Internet. Various informations and contents provided by the various content providers are updated to a new information from moment to moment, and a user connects to a site of the content providers to obtain the updated information. While the user desires only the updated information, the user must download both the updated and an outdated informations provided from the content providers. A RSS application has been proposed to satisfy the desire of the user. RSS, an abbreviation of a RDF Site Summary or a Rich Site Summary, refers to a data format based on an XML in order to easily provide the update information to the user in an often updated web site such as a news site or a blog. In accordance with the RSS scheme, the RSS application checks and downloads the update information without visiting the site to find the updated information when an address provided the site is registered to the RSS application. The RSS scheme is recognized as an international standard, and a generation of various applied business is expected to use the RSS scheme. Accordingly, a development of various service systems and methods having the RSS scheme applied is needed.